1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas removing apparatus for heat pipe, and more particularly to a gas removing apparatus for removing non-condensate gas from a plurality of heat pipes simultaneously.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional hear pipe generally includes means to remove non-condensate gas therein. For example, Taiwan patent gazette No. 593961 discloses a method and an apparatus to remove non-condensate gas in a heat pipe. However, the apparatus to remove non-condensate gas in above patent has heating means for only one heat pipe for removing gas therein. Thus apparatus is not suitable for mass-produced heat pipe. Moreover, the heating means is clamped to the heat pipe with large contact area. The wall of heat pipe has risk of damage and the performance of the heat pipe may be deteriorated if the heat pipe has non-ideal size or the heating means has non-ideal design.